msmdof_up_dates_thinglolfandomcom-20200214-history
Ziggurab/MSM
Bio |} Ziggurabs may look tough dew to their stony exterior,but they are quick to startle. This crab-like creature is born with large pincers that grow back if they are torn out of their sockets. Its pincers are superb noise makers. They sometimes break off during performance, but they grow back fast. The Ziggurab produces a huge array of rhythmic sounds and effects. Ziggurabs are also often seen dancing when they listen to rave music. ” — 'Previous In-game description ' |” |} Description The Ziggurab seems to resemble a cobalt crab with the top being cobalt with a few cracks, and the bottom being mostly a crab body, and it has also one eye. It has three layers, one fitting the eye and two little pinchers. one that fits its mouth and one that has rest of its body, which it has four legs.The two lower layers are yellow fading to orange and red. Song The Ziggurab's song utilizes a wide array of various electronic drum beats ranging from synthesizer presets to sampled audio. The upper layers of its body produce an electronic bass drum, while its claws produce an electronic snare drum. Its claws are also used to make a hi-hat sound,and the upper claws fulfill this role to. Breeding A Ziggurab can be bred with a combination of Cold, Earth, and Fire. Possible combinations include: *Drumpler + Kayna *Stogg + Mammott *Boskus + Noggin Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in Coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. Feeding Monsters More info can be found in this article. |} Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster (if not using a Unity Tree), the monster's happiness will increase by 25%. Placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%. Below are the things liked by Ziggurab: *Toejammer (requires level 3) *HippityHop (requires level 9) *Yum Yum Tree (level 18) *Hollow Log (level 12) *Tree Forte Tower (level 17) Strategy To see how efficient Ziggurab is at generating resources compared to other monsters check: *Fire Allirigine Faerie Island Name Origin Its name is a portmanteau on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ziggurat Ziggurat] (massive temples from the times of ancient Mesopotamia) and crab. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for Ziggurab, see Monster Names Special Occasions MSM1 Ziggurab, Christmas 2015 Christmashttps://mysingingmonsters.fandom.com/wiki/Ziggurab?action=edit&section=7 For Christmas, the Ziggurab "dresses" to look like a stack of gift-wrapped cylindrical packages. in 2019 it did not dress at all Notes *The Ziggurab had many designs before settling on its current baby and adult designs. Link. Category:Fire Allirigine